


fall

by blurryfaceimagines



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ? - Freeform, M/M, asgardian!Thor, bookstore owner!Loki, loki is a human, more tags and characters to be added as more chapters come, mostly AU, mute!thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfaceimagines/pseuds/blurryfaceimagines
Summary: odin did banish thor, but instead of sending him to midgard via the bifrost, he hurtled him into the universe so he was sucked up and into another 'universe', which is really just another dimension.ORthe one where loki is a bookshop owner and is heading home one day, and comes across this weird guy when a storm is raging, and in much a loki-fashion, decides to take him home.





	fall

**Author's Note:**

> please i don't know what i'm doing. this was meant to be a one-shot but it's NOT anymore

In hindsight, Loki should have definitely taken the shorter route home rather than the scenic one. He had hardly taken two steps out of the bookshop when the sunny day had darkened into a cloudy one. It looked like anything _but_ three in the afternoon.

 

Knowing it would only be worse if he backtracked now and pursued the shorter route, and would definitely take longer, he kept his head down and willfully kept walking.

 

_One step in front of the other. Don’t slip!_

 

It was not too wet yet- the rain barely starting to fall. _It will get worse if you try to look at the trees._ He huffed out an irritated breath and abandoned his hope to still look about the forest stretching along the road. The rain was falling harder- it wasn’t like he could see much anyway.

 

The sound of the rain falling on the road, the sidewalk and the trees soothed him, and Loki stopped in his tracks despite himself. After all, it was not the rain that discomforted him so. It was the dark that he wanted to avoid. Loki did not like how the dark clouds completely ate away all of the blue sky and thundered like roaring giants.

 

He turned his face up and felt a smile pull at his lips at the feel of the cool water droplets hitting his face and running down his neck, his hair, soaking into his already wet clothes. “Ah, yes. Wash away my fatigue.”

 

The bookshop owner felt silly talking out loud to the heavens like this, but he allowed himself the giddy pleasure. At least nobody was around to witness his madness.

 

As if to mock him, his thoughts were interrupted just then by a groan.

 

Loki froze, eyes snapping open. That groan had not sounded anything like the raging elements. It had in fact sounded very much human.

 

Pushing his humiliation quickly to the back of his mind, Loki looked about for the source of the sound. Somebody was in pain. Get a grip Loki, he scolded himself. Now was definitely not the time to feel bad for himself.

 

It took a moment, but he finally located a slumped figure just up ahead through the curtain of rain. It had started falling steadily stronger in the short moment Loki had taken.

 

Biting back a very choice curse, Loki rushed to the person, almost slipping more than once, but always finding his feet.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” He was a tad bit winded, he knew, but running in rain this heavy would do that. When he got no response, verbal or physical, he hesitantly ventured again, “A-Are you hurt? I want to he-”

 

The growl was certainly an unexpected reaction! Loki held his hands out, hoping to placate the agitated man, but he kept his ground and maintained eye contact. He needed the other to understand he was trying to help. “I am not going to hurt you. My name is Loki. I’m trying to help.”

 

The man was painful to look at. While Loki could not see very well in the dark, he could make out the wild, white eyes the grimace the stranger was wearing. In pain and afraid, he thought sorrowfully.

 

“Please, let me help you,” he said again, voice soft and pleading, and held out a hand to the strangely clad man.

 

He was not sure the man understood his words, but something seemed to shift in his stormy eyes. A moment later he grasped Loki’s outstretched hand and let himself be pulled up by the raven haired man.

 

Loki gasped under the man’s weight as he started walking them slowly to his house, the towering stranger’s arm slung around his neck and Loki half hugging him to make sure he did not fall. Under different circumstances, Loki would have felt somewhat offended at having been easily dwarfed by someone- he was quite tall himself. But for the moment, he noted with some relief that the man was not limping or otherwise struggling to walk as much as Loki had anticipated.

 

Typically, a sane person would have dropped off the giant at a hospital at the most and left it at that. Loki, however, was not typical and definitely not prone to thinking about his safety.

 

* * *

 

 

The rain had not let up, and the storm had only gotten stronger as the day wore on. Loki sighed. The streets would be flooded tomorrow.

 

While his guest had yet to utter a word to him, he had shown a ravenous appetite. Loki was just glad he had stocked up on snacks on the weekend. By the speed with which he had devoured a tableful of food also gave Loki respite. The man was probably not in need of urgent medical attention.

 

The only concern the man had now was the possibility of the stranger being malicious. If he chose to, he could very well mop the floor with Loki. Not that Loki was giving him reason to think that he was intimidated in the least.

 

He let his eyes slide shut and leaned his head forward to rest against the cooling glass of the window. The rain was still falling heavily outside, water droplets pelting angrily against the ground. Thunder rumbled and Loki stared a moment at his reflection in the glass.

“Wha-” he choked a startled half question. He had blinked and caught the blurry silhouette in the glass when he opened his eyes again.

 

He turned to face the man in the living room doorway, his smile strained to stay in place. “You look good,” he breathed out, taking in the dark gold hair dripping onto the hoodie the man was clad in now. “I-I mean, you look _well_ … Considering how disheveled you looked before.”

 

The man simply kept staring back at him, the same intensity in his stormy eyes as before. It was unsettling.

 

Moving cautiously towards the couch, hoping his guest would follow like before, he continued his monologue as he plopped down, “I’m sorry if those clothes are not as comfortable as your own attire. I’ve put yours in the laundry… Should be done in a while.”

 

Loki felt the irresistible urge to clear his throat. His guest seemed to have no care for personal space and had chosen to sit right next to the host. Their legs were touching from knee to hip, and it was a struggle for the raven haired man to keep his gaze fixed on his knees and his breathing steady.

 

“Um,” he started uncertainly, immediately catching the taller man’s attention. “What may I call you?”

 

The man shifted his eyes uncomfortably away, but met Loki’s again after a moment. He looked frustrated and confused, and it dawned on Loki even as the man seemed to be struggling to speak, that perhaps he was mute.

 

“C-Can you not speak?” He heard himself ask.

 

Loki wanted to wince, but the man was nodding in response despite his furrowed brows, and Loki found himself relaxing. At least the man was not completely lost.

 

Chewing the inside of his cheek in thought, he placed an awkward hand on the man’s knee. “I am sorry.” He wanted to scoff at himself. What was he sorry for? That the man could not speak? That he hadn’t taken him to a doctor immediately?

 

The man cracked a half smile, seemingly unbothered by Loki’s floundering. Loki gulped, forgetting to exhale until those deep blue eyes slid away from him. Hoping to not draw attention to the movement, he slowly retracted his hand from the muscular thigh. “I will get you a notepad. So you can communicate your needs with me better,” he said haltingly, hoping his assumption about the man being literate was not wrong. “In the morning,” he added firmly, and bit back a smile as the man deflated like a lost puppy. In a more apologetic tone, Loki added, “You must get some sleep now. Promise I’ll wake you up early!”

 

* * *

 

 

Morning had come much earlier than Loki’s body was ready to welcome it, and the rain was still falling softly. He sat hunched over the low coffee table, nursing his mug of apricot tea, trying to decipher what the blonde man had scrawled onto the notepad.

 

His guest’s coffee sat untouched and he instead kept an expectant gaze fixed on Loki. He could feel the headache forming already, only calmed somewhat by the aroma of his beverage.

 

“I… I cannot read what you wrote,” he admitted at length, voice gravelly from sleep and heavy from fatigue. “What language is that?” Loki wondered out loud. It was nothing he had seen before- granted that he had not invested in learning many languages anyway. He felt bad. Like he had failed his guest somehow.

 

The low growl screamed of vexation, and Loki could not fault the man. He wanted to apologize, and soothe, and tell him it would be okay. That they would figure it out. 

 

Instead, he found himself saying, “I think there’s pancake batter. It’ll just take a short while. You can freshen up till then.”

 

He was still hunched over in his position when a while later his tall friend pushed off the couch and out of the living room. Despondently, Loki thought his manner had been much like a chagrined child.

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter will be probably thor pov?  
> kudos and reviews much ~~NEEDED~~ appreciated


End file.
